The present application relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and an electronic device and a radio communication device using it.
In recent years, electronic devices, such as mobile phone terminals, commonly support multimedia function. As a result, it is required to perform communication between a host processor (e.g., host integrated circuit (IC), or host device), which serves as a semiconductor integrated circuit device for controlling data processing, and a peripheral device (e.g., slave IC, peripheral IC, or peripheral device) such as a camera device and a display device. As an example of the technique for supporting data transfer inside a mobile phone terminal, M-PHY, which has been drawn up by Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) alliance, has been known. Further, as other data transfer techniques, Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS), Point-to-Point mini-LVDS (PPmL), Advanced PPmL, Embedded Display Port (eDP), and the like have been known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-297274 and 2009-130500 disclose a device including a transmission line.